


Shego teacher

by Gwynzireael



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Studying, Tutoring, they're dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael
Summary: When Kim ignores all her snark efforts, Shego gets annoyed and decides to pay the redhead a visit, that ends much different than she thought it would.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Shego teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Alllllrighty. Warnings. Right.   
> This was written on a whim; I often write down ideas and send them to Dick, and this was one of them, but I liked the result enough to think "eh, might as well just publish".   
> Just a fluff without relationship, because why not? I love these two, they deserve some nice moments. ^-^   
> I really wanna write something like "implied relationship", but that would not be true. u_u They're just having some study evening.   
> Might write second part (that would involve flirting or whatever) if there's demand, but so far I have no follow-up idea, and this is as good as done for me at the moment. ^^

Kim's stressed from tomorrow's exam. When she gets a call for Drakken, she goes there, barely says anything, kicks asses and goes home.

Now, Shego's quite offended, cause how rude? She had these great remarks that were just ignored? So she pays a visit to Kim, and she knocks like a normal human being, because she's pissed and hurt, and she's gonna yell, so Kim's parents might as well know she's there.

She's let in, and knocks on Kimmie's door and Kim opens - although a little impatient - and is flabbergasted.

"Shego?"

"What's up with you, Kimmie?" Shego just walks in and spots a bunch of books on the bed, and Kim is holding a couple sheets of notes and Shego nods. "Studying?"

"Yeah..." Kim sighs and walks back to the bed to flop in the only book-free spot.

"Is this why you were so emotionless earlier?" Shego squints, her anger dissipating in a moment.

"Yeah, sorry, not the best time for villain calls. But I liked that chocolate riposte!" Kim smiles apologetically and Shego takes a closer look at one of the books.

"Psychology? You took psychology?" She's intrigued. Especially since she had to take some psychology herself, to be able to teach children. She could tutor, and that is a nice thought.

"Yeah..." Kim nods and her expression changes to somewhat pained. "Shego, can we talk some other day? I really have no time for this right now."

"Nah, let's see how you're doing so far." Shego just grabs one of the books, takes its place on the bed and starts asking questions. Kim is really surprised at first, but decides it's a good way to see what she has to work on some more.

She answers most of the questions and writes down what she's struggling with. Shego doesn't ask anything, nor does she explain she knows this stuff (even if she reminds most on the go (hehe, pun), cause it's been years since she graduated), she just starts reading the paragraphs out loud, and Kim makes some more notes. She does it with everything Kimmie had problem with, and lets the redhead go through her papers, while she pretends to be busy with the book, to not sidetrack Kim.

The teen finally decides she's ready and looks at Shego. She doesn't even have to say anything, cause the villainess asks the first question as soon as she notices the stirring.

They eventually repeat the process until Kim can answer the questions and decides herself that she knows enough, at which point Shego stands up and starts piling the books in front of her.

"Than- what are you doing?" Kim asks, rubbing her eye, her thanks changed to question midway, as the villainess grabs the pile and puts it away on the desk.

"Clearing your bed, doy. You're gonna need sleep, Princess. Give me that." She snatches the notes Kimmie's still holding and puts those away as well.

"But-"

"It's almost 2 AM Kimmie, go sleep and take care of yourself, I don't want to fight a zombie next time." Shego waves her off and leaves the pouting teen before she has a chance to answer.


End file.
